The Heroes of Prophecy (G2)
The Prophesied Heroes- '''Are the heroes prophesied by the ancient stone tablet of Av-theism to save the Gigaverse from the forces from corrupted lime green, Mesonak, awaken Solek and bring the perfect Av-theist utopia. Since the ancient stone tablet is broken, the complete history of the prophecy is unknown. Nobody knows who broke it. At first Solekian and Photokian scholars claimed it was destroyed by Tanma or Mesonak, but after looking deeper into the matter, the full stone tablet was never shown to these two, which makes the Stone tablet quite mysterious in it's nature. So we know there is going to be six Toa and six Protector's, but is unknown if there will be more of them in the future. Abilities and powers Each Toa and Protector has their own elemental powers, and all of them have their own secret power. They also have access to a large chain forged by Karzahni (the being, not the hell) himself which can stun large beings such as the Tanmezoki , Mezoki, Proto-Mezoki and send small ones to Karzahni. When the heroes have awakened Solek , they will all recieve their extremely powerful powers and armor, that represent all of the Av-theistic colors (1/4 will have white armor, 1/4 grey armor, 1/4 orange armor, 1/4 non-corrupt lime armor). This transformation will them the most powerful Toa and Protectors in the Gigaverse. If the Toa and Protectors form a Kaita in their Solek-given armor, they'll become one giant united being with all the Av-theistic colors. This Kaita is only 5x less powerful than the Av-matoran gods. The six Toa *Toa Alteron: Toa of Alteration *Toa Scrub: Toa of Ice and Sucking *Toa Onuvaak: Toa of Salt and Stone, Master of Helping Settlements *Toa Vahikan: Toa of Light *Toa Clorox: Toa of Memes *Kingy: Toa of Stuff +tea The six Protectors *Joshi: Protector of Bees *Corgi Porgi: Protector of Corgi's *Thok: Protector of Bravery/Courage * Protector of memes: Protector of Memes/Kush Allies *Gold Good Guy: Solekian Prophet, and the "leader" of the team *Bingzak: The young second "leader" of the team *Tahatai: A Ga-matoran who is the combat partner of Joshi *Green Good Guy: A green good guy who joined the toa team in Chapter 2 *Mark the Wanderer: A deceased warrior, who was brought back to life, but died later again *'''Shake Your Foundations: '''A being with Toa-like powers, summoned as a so-called "Stand" by Tahatai. It has Toa-Level of Water and gold-based powers *Danny Devito/The Trash Man/ Toa Hewkii: A Solekian leader, who disguises as the Trash Man, in order to not be killed by Toa Inquisitors *Turkaan: A gold skakdi, that is an expert in killing Matoranzokis. *Good Guy: The second in command of the Guys *Medirak: ' Actually, he is going to be the villain of season 3, so maybe in the end he'll become our ally? (most likely not) *[[Barple Bapkins|'Barple Bapkins']]: A man that was melted together with a duck during the Chernobyl nuclear disaster. He lost half of his brain, resulting in him somewhat losing the feeling of pain, excels at unarmed combat. The Solekians found him in Tazmania unable to find a way out of the nuclear wasteland *[[Vadim Painter|'Vadim Painter']]:A Mercenary in the Clear Sky faction in chernobyl, he was hired to explore the wastelands of tasmania in 2010, he still wasn't called to go back in chernobyl where his home is. He is also a great painter People that could be a Toa or a Protector *'Redis the Kestora' *'Targon ' *'Deivyt ' *'SOLEK MASTER RACE ' *'Hydromecha' *'Turkaan?''' Gallery Toa Alteron.jpg|Toa Alteron, Toa of Alteration Toa Scrub.jpg|Toa Scrub, Toa of Ice and Sucking Onuvaak Transparent.png|Toa Onuvaak, Toa of Salt and Stone Toa Vahikan.jpg|Toa Vahikan, Toa of Light Toa Matoro27 and the protector of memes.jpg|Toa Matoro27, Toa of Memes, with his protector of memes Protector Joshi.JPG|Joshi, protector of bees Protector Corgi.jpg|Corgi Porgi, Protector of Corgi's Protector Thok.JPG|Thok, Protector of Bravery/Courage Gold good guy g2 f.png|Gold Good Guy, Solekian Prophet Tahatai and Venus Gold.JPG|Tahatai and Venus Gold Green good guy.jpg|Green Good Guy, a new member of the good guy team Mark the wanderer.jpg|Mark the Wanderer, a former warrior from KardOkoto HEWKII IS THE TRASH MAN.png|DA TRASH MAN Good Guy 06.jpg|Good Guy: Second in command leader of the good guy team/Duracell gang Toa Redis.jpg|Redis the Kestora, most likely one of the chosen Toa Toa Targon.jpg|Targon, also possibly one of the chosen Toa's Deivyt.jpg|Deivyt, likely a protector Hydromecha.png|Hydromecha, very likely to be a protector Medirakdesproj.png|Medirak the Dank destroyer Medirak the hunter.JPG|Medirak the Edgy Hunter Kingy and no bingzak.png|Kingy The matoran of stuff Category:Blessed by Solek Category:Prophecy Category:G2 Category:Figures of Solekian religion Category:Solekians Category:The chosen ones